Since the inception of videogames, the popularity of videogames has increased over the years. The user manipulates actions within the videogame through an input device, such as a controller. Advancements in the design of the controller form have been made to make the controller more comfortable for the user to grasp the controller and position buttons of the controller to be more accessible. A comfortable and well-made controller can increase enjoyment in experiencing the gameplay of the videogame by increasing reaction time to press buttons in relation to visual cues and reduce cramping in the user's hand from extended gameplay. With the release for each videogaming console, new controllers are created, specifically for that videogaming console, to further maximize the gamers ability when playing. Even with input from previous iterations of controllers, there are still some areas users would appreciate improvements that are not addressed.
The present invention is a videogame controller adapter. The present invention is an apparatus that attaches onto videogame controllers, which allows the user better handling of the controller, faster reaction time, and will help create less moisture from the palms. The present invention modifies how the user grasps the controller to optimize finger positions over the buttons of the videogame controller, to reduce skin contact with the videogame controller, and to provide an ergonomic grip onto the videogame controller.